The present invention relates to a novel readout or display device, and more specifically to a novel liquid crystal display.
While devices of the type contemplated herein may be incorporated into many end products, certain features of the present invention are especially suitable for relatively large liquid crystal display devices adapted for assembly in equipment such as clocks, watches, timers, marine electronics, agricultural instruments and controls, medical electronics, and other industrial, automotive and aircraft instruments and controls. In general, such relatively large liquid crystal display units have frequently included several digits or characters each made up of many different segments requiring a large number of closely spaced leads. One general practice has been to arrange all of such leads to that they are presented along a common edge of the display which is subsequently inserted into an edge connector assembly in the ultimate instrument or other package. Difficulties have sometimes been encountered in obtaining a satisfactory assembly with such edge connector arrangements and problems have sometimes been encountered in arranging all of such leads along a common margin of the device.